There are many various forms of oral smokeless tobacco. Such forms include chewing tobacco and snuff. Snuff is available in two forms, as dry snuff for oral or nasal use and moist (or wet) snuff. There are two types of moist snuff, the American and the Scandinavian type. American-type moist snuff is available in a loose form or as pre-packed pouches and is typically used between the lower gum and lip. The use of American-type moist snuff is commonly called dipping. Snus is the Scandinavian-type of moist snuff which is also available in loose form or as pre-packed portions in pouches. Snus is typically used between the upper gum and lip.
Oral smokeless tobacco products are made from tobacco leaves, such as lamina and stem of the leaf. The material from roots and stalks are not utilized for production of oral smokeless tobacco compositions.
There are a number of properties of the oral smokeless tobacco products that are very important for the end user. Among them, the organoleptic properties, such as texture, aroma, taste, form and package of the product are of high importance for the consumer. Thus, depending on the desired characteristics and the end use of the smokeless tobacco products, there is still a need for oral smokeless tobacco products that possess desired properties and can be efficiently produced.